


A Mothers day breakfast

by BluFalcon40



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluFalcon40/pseuds/BluFalcon40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azura wakes up to an surprise breakfast made by her family for mothers day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mothers day breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a short little story for one of my fates OTPS and I also wanted to have something posted to be active. Hope you enjoy.

"Mama Mama! wake up!" Kana said loudly in exitement. Azura was opening an eye, disturbed from her peaceful dream. The lovely blue haired singer was tired and was hoping to be able to sleep in. However, Kana was relentless trying to get her mother to awaken, tugging at her arm.

"Ugh, yes Kana, you needed something?" Azura asked. She did not get a responce from her daughter. A little angry, Azura sat up from her side of the bed and opened her eyes to see her daughter, but she didn't just see her.  
Azura saw Kana, Shigure, and Corrin huddled around her holding a tray. In unison, all 3 of them yelled out:

"Happy mothers day!"

Azura was suprised and happy. She was elated to see her family on mothers day. Corrin put the tray on her lap. "We know how much you love these 3 dishes, so we decided to give them to you for a breakfast in bread for mothers day." Corrin said as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

Azura looked at the tray and gasped. Her 3 favorite breakfast dishes were all layed out for her to eat. "We knew how long it would take for you to make these today, so the 3 of us got up super early to make sure we could make it for you." Shigure told her. "Oh my goodness, thank you guys so much." Azura responded. Kana and Shigure were pulled into a hug by the lovely singer. "You two are the best kids that a mother can get. I love you two." She told them.

As Azura was getting ready to start eating her breakfast in bed, Corrin hugged her and whispered to her "Happy mothers day honey, I love you" and kissed her.


End file.
